1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound output device, a control method for the sound output device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most users conventionally enjoy a game while outputting sound effects, or the like, of the game via a two-channel speaker. However a multi-channel speaker (for example, a speaker more than two channels, such as the 5.1 channel speaker system) has recently become common. As a multi-channel speaker can impart a sense of presence to the game sound effects, or the like, an increasing number of users are starting to utilize a multi-channel speaker when enjoying a game.
Here, to output sound effects, or the like, of a game, according to a commonly applied method, a game sound creator creates control data for sound output which describes, in a predetermined data format, a parameter value, such as a sound volume, frequency, sound volume balance, or the like, of each sound effect, or the like, and the game program interprets the control data and outputs the sound effect or the like.
When a user enjoying a game using a two-channel speaker and a user enjoying a game using a multi-channel speaker coexist, the game sound creator is required to make a game sound effect output, or the like, so as to be adapted to two-channel sound output and multi-channel sound output (for example, sound output via more than two channels, such as a 5.1 channel sound output, or the like) so that the respective users can preferably enjoy the game sound effect, or the like. As a result, the game sound creator is required to create control data adapted to the respective sound outputs.
For example, in order to make it possible to enjoy a game that was created when only use of a two-channel speaker was expected, that is, a game for which only control data adapted to two-channel sound output is prepared, while using a multi-channel speaker, the creator is required to newly create control data adapted to multi-channel sound output.
Further, for example, in creating a new game, the game sound creator is required to create control data adapted to two-channel sound output and the multi-channel sound output. This results in a burden imposed on the game sound creator that is not insignificant.
In connection with the above, it will be possible to reduce the burden imposed on the game sound creator, or the like, such as is described above, if it becomes possible to preferably output the sound data using control data, which is created based on the assumption that the sound data will be output via a certain number of speakers, via a number of speakers that is either larger or smaller than the assumed certain number. For example, even when attempting to enjoy a game for which only control data adapted to two-channel sound output is prepared, using a multi-channel speaker, new creation of control data adapted to multi-channel sound output is unnecessary. Further, in creating a new game, creation of control data adapted to both of the two-channel sound output and the multi-channel sound output is unnecessary.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and an object thereof is to provide a sound output device, a control method for the sound output device, and an information storage medium capable of preferable output of sound data, while using control data created based on an assumption that the sound data will be output via a certain number of speakers, via a number of speakers that is larger or smaller than the expected certain number.